evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christie Martinez
Christie Martinez is a highschool student in Odesa Texas, attending Union Wells High school. She possesses the anomalistic ability of Telepathy. History Christina Anya Martinez was born May 14th of 1994 in San Antonio, TX to Currito and Adana Martinez. She was the third child born to the family and hardly the last. After Christie came the twins and two younger sisters. It was a big family, but they were close and happy. Christie had a lot of fun as a kid. She spent a lot of time running around outside and what she loved to do most was play with her friends. She spent as much time as possible with them, doing her homework really fast just to get out and play for as long as possible. Christie did well in school getting top marks, but she really didn't care that much. She wasn't a big fan of school, she just did it because she had too. When she was twelve years old, her father got a promotion and they had to move to the plant he was going to be managing in Odessa. Christie didn't want to move and leave her friends behind and it was really hard on her to leave them. In Odessa, Christie didn't know anyone. She reverted to her reserved self, not wanting to make a bad impression on people. She wasn't very comfortable opening up to strangers and it made it difficult to make friends. Luckily for her though, MacKenzie Robinson didn't take much incentive to come talk to you. The two were fast friends and MacKenzie's outgoing nature helped Christie come back out of her shell. The two lived close to each other and spent almost every waking hour in one another's company. When alone, people would actually ask where the other is because it seemed strange. At age thirteen, Christie started her first romantic relationship with a boy named Jason Leeway. She had a great time with him for several months, even enjoying a birthday with him when she received her first kiss. She enjoyed her time with him a lot, too bad it ended on a sour note. Jason dumped her for that slutty cheerleader bitch Courtney Maxwell. She just waved her chest at him (those things are so fake, by the way) and he went trotting right over. She didn't even like him, she just wanted him away from Christie. She didn't keep him long, only about a month then she dumped him. Then the jackass had the nerve to come crawling back, but Christie turned him down. She wasn't going through that again. Later, a new boy moved into town by the name of Patrick Landon, or 'Kip' as he liked to be called. He lived close to Christie and MacKenzie and was a really nice guy. They became friends and he quickly became one of Christie's best friends. The three of them, sometimes referred to as the 'Stooges' or 'Musketeers' by people (Real original), have spent the past couple of years hanging out and being crazy teenagers. Christie hasn't had another boyfriend yet, not because she's still hung up on the last one, but because the opportunity hasn't arrived yet. She still hopeful though. In the meantime though, she just wants to spend time with her friends and enjoy life. One problem in her life though, is recently she's started getting headaches. This wouldn't be so bad if they weren't all the time. Christie has been averaging at least one or two headaches a day. The cause has yet to be determined. Powers Telepathy is the ability to mentally control any function the brain controls, hearing other people's thoughts, scanning the memory of other people and sending thoughts directly to other people's minds. Anything the brain controls, a telepath can control, but that's for only the most practiced and experienced. Christie is not one of these people. The first phase of this ability is mind reading: the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Once fully manifested this will be all Christie has for now. It's uncontrolled at first and she'd need to learn to use that before she could get to the second phase of the ability. The second part is the ability to put thoughts in someone's head. This would allow Christie to talk to people in their minds and even insert thoughts as their own for attempted mind control. This also allows her to send waves of mental 'static' causing pain within ones head and create mental shielding to interfere with other mental abilities. The next phase comes with mastery of the second: Illusions. The strength of the ability becomes enough that the thoughts placed in someone's head take on a cognitive aspect. This causes the target's senses to believe they are seeing, smelling, etc. what's not really there. Phase four would be the master level. At this point the Christie would be unlimited in her ability and could target all functions of the brain with ease and could preform things like astral projection and possibly precognition. However, it would take some time before she even got to stage two without help, let alone the years of practice required to achieve this level of skill. Christie herself would be in the beginning stages of phase one. She has a range of about ten feet and extensive use of the ability causes headaches and nosebleeds, followed by blackouts. Control of the ability will be non-existent at first and she would need to practice focusing to use it right. Mostly she'll just hear everyone around her mumbling off at once. During periods of high emotional stress, the ability can lose control and the thoughts of everyone around her would echo through her head. Her range is about 50 feet, 70 if she really pushes it, but can only hear thoughts and send messages at that range and her range will never increase without some sort of external amplifier. Any one within this range can be effected by her ability, though it takes skill to preform doing this accurately and the more people she tries to effect, the harder it is. All of Christie's abilities have difficulty effecting those with similar mental abilities that allow them to shield their mind from telepathic probing and/or send out telepathic waves that can interfere with her ability, and cause a sort of 'static' in her mind. Her mind control aspects can be resisted by those with a strong will. Also, the knowledge that someone is attempting to mind control you can make people more resistant, so if someone knows she's trying to control them, it'll be more difficult. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:t